Unhinged
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Harleen Quinzel's troubles are far from over as Jeremiah Valeska emerges a changed man, thanks to Jerome's parting gift. Broken by the ordeal, Harleen is rendered catatonic...until once again, Bruce's life is at stake. Guided by her inner demons, Harleen chooses to once more go after her friend, but doing so will set her on the path of no return, and change her life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Unhinged **

**A Gotham fanfic **

**Hi, there! You thought I was done with Harley Quinn, now that Gotham is over? Well, THINK AGAIN! Someone gave me an awesome idea while I was reading over all of the reviews I had received, and I was inspired to continue this story with another installment, even though the beloved TV series has now ended. Speaking of which...was anyone else SUPER disappointed with the ending? I mean, it seemed kind of pointless to have Bruce stay a kid throughout almost the entire series and then just-BAM!-have him all grown up and us not even get to see his face, but then see LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE'S. The ending of Gotham has also inspired me to create a NEW ending, a BETTER ending, one that hopefully will satisfy those who also thought the end of the show was too...abrupt. And once I figure out exactly what that ending will be, I look forward to sharing it with you all. **

**So, just an update for those who have not read "Criminal Witness" and "In My Blood": This is an origin story I created for Harleen Quinzel, AKA Harley Quinn (but of course, you KNOW that). If you'd like to catch up before checking out this story, please do! I just love checking my email and seeing how many people follow and review my stories. They inspire me to want to create more fanfics. "Criminal Witness" was written after they had introduced the character of Jeremiah Valeska, but I kept Jerome alive. "In My Blood" focuses on the aftermath of the events of "Criminal Witness". THIS installment will focus on multiple elements leading to Harleen Quinzel ultimately becoming Harley Quinn, the woman who is truly...unhinged. See what I did there? **

**Wow, this has to be a record for the longest intro I have ever done. So why all this chatting?! I am excited to get going on this, and I hope whoever reads this is excited, too! Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or any of the characters within the DC Universe. **

Harleen Quinzel stared straight ahead into nothingness, unable to speak or move, as paramedics rushed up the stairs where she had sank to her knees after screaming at her reflection for several minutes.

"Harleen, please", Bruce begged, kneeling down by her side. "What is it? Please, talk to me."

The girl didn't even blink as one of the paramedics took her pulse.

"She's become catatonic", he said. "She can't hear a word you're saying, kid."

"Harleen", Bruce breathed as the paramedics slowly lifted her up and draped her arms over their shoulders. Harleen's legs dragged across the floor as they carried her away, her short blonde hair still dripping wet.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she's made it this long", said Alfred, putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "The poor girl has been through quite a lot, these last few months."

"Yeah, but what did she mean when she said, "What have I done?""

Harleen remained glassy-eyed as the paramedics loaded her into the back of an ambulance. Her chest moved up and down as they hooked her up to an IV. Harleen didn't even blink when the needle went into her arm.

"Man, this girl is out of it", said a woman placing a blood pressure cuff over her arm.

"Are we sure she doesn't belong in the psych ward?" said a man, checking Harleen's pulse.

"Mr. Wayne said to treat her with the best of care in the hospital", said the last paramedic. "Apparently, she's been through quite an ordeal."

Bruce and Alfred watched from the front door as the ambulance drove off.

"I've never seen her so far gone", said Bruce. "Alfred, what could have happened?"

…

Across town, a woman in a clown mask strutted down a graveyard, carrying a tape player. A small gathering of people, dressed eccentrically, let her pass. She set down the player on a grave labeled Jerome Valeska and hit Play. What came out was the voice of Jerome, urging his followers that though he was gone, they were still going to have some fun. He told them to dig him up, which they eagerly began to do.

The next morning, Jerome's followers stormed the GCPD and took hostages, drinking and laughing and telling bad jokes and having a grand time. Meanwhile, Bruce was down at Jeremiah's bunker, trying to convince him that Jerome was really dead. To his horror, he discovered that Jeremiah had been affected by a parting gift from Jerome, and now was just as insane as he was. The only difference was that he didn't want to kill Bruce; he wanted him to be like the brother he never had.

Jeremiah soon revealed himself to the GCPD, saying that his generators that could power Gotham also made excellent bombs, which he had planted all around the city. Jeremiah had almost killed Jim Gordon, and did kill Jerome's followers after he failed to let those bombs go off and they called him a fraud. With only Ecco remaining as his loyal assistant, he struck up a partnership with Bruce and Harleen's common enemy: Ra's al Ghul.

Harvey Bullock, with the help of Lucius Fox, managed to defuse the bomb that connected the ones around the city, but the victory was short-lived as Jeremiah showed up unexpectedly at Bruce's house and shot Selina in the stomach, being arrested shortly afterwards.

The GCPD was taken over by the military, and Jeremiah was strapped to a metal table in the GCPD when it was revealed there were other bombs which Ra's had helped him steal. Jeremiah would only talk to Bruce, prompting the major to bring him in by force. Jeremiah taunted Bruce, and revealed that he and Ra's were working together before the lights went out in the GCPD.

…

Harleen Quinzel was sitting up in her hospital bed, the TV in front of her having been left on the news. It had been three days since they had taken her away from Wayne Manor, and she still hadn't shown any signs of improvement. Harleen had not said a word or had anything to eat or drink in her catatonic state. Doctors and nurses began to think that this time, she was truly gone. As a nurse came in to check and see if her meal for that evening had been touched, a breaking news report flashed on the screen.

"I am standing outside the Gotham City Police Department", said the newscaster, "where, in a stunning turn of events, Jeremiah Valeska, the brother of Jerome, has escaped the facility and abducted Bruce Wayne-"

"HHHHHH!"

The nurse jumped as Harleen gasped for air, seeming to finally snap out of her trance. She began to hyperventilate, holding her head in her hands, as the news report continued.

"Authorities say there has been no sign of Mr. Wayne since he was taken from the GCPD, and no ransom demand has been delivered."

"Bruce."

Harleen's head shot up, and her eyes were suddenly fixated on the screen as images of her friend and Jeremiah Valeska appeared side to side over the reporter's face.

"It's all my fault", she said softly, and clenched her hands into fists. "I have to fix this."

The nurse could only stare in shock as Harleen ripped the IV out of her arm, swung her legs over the bed and stepped onto the floor.

"Whoa!" she said as Harleen headed for the door. "Uh, where do you think you're going?"

"To save my friend."

Harleen tried to push her way past, but the nurse held her arms out, blocking her escape.

"I don't think so!" she said. "Listen, dear, you just came out of what we basically categorize as a coma, and I am not just gonna let you-"

The nurse all but screamed as Harleen grabbed the front of her scrubs and hoisted her into the air.

"**No one **is taking him away from me", Harleen said darkly, and threw her down before stepping outside the room.

"Patient escape!" the nurse shouted down the hall, struggling to her feet. "Runaway patient!"

Harleen made her way to the front of the hospital, not bothering to care about the patients, doctors and nurses staring after her.

"Don't let her get away!"

Harleen turned to see a trio of doctors wearing face masks behind her, and she rolled her eyes. The doctor in the middle stepped forward, and Harleen froze when she saw he had a syringe.

"Come now, Ms. Quinzel", he said, his voice muffled by the mask. "You know we can't let you leave. Come quietly and this will all be over soon. Mr. Wayne asked that we take care of you."

At these words, Harleen relaxed and unballed the fists at her sides.

"That's it", the doctor said, clearly thinking he was getting through to her. "Now, why don't we just-"

Harleen turned and bolted for the door, not looking back. As she turned a corner, strong arms seized her by the waist, holding her back.

"Get off me!" she insisted, and kneed the person holding her in the stomach. As they released their grip, she took off again as more nurses chased after her, calling her by name.

Harleen finally made it to the front door, looking around. She saw a man helping an old lady out of their car and dove into the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry!" she called through the window as the man started to protest. "This is an emergency!"

With that, she slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and tore out of the parking lot just as the people chasing her came to a stop at the automatic doors.

"Call the police", said the head nurse into his walkie. "Tell them Harleen Quinzel is awake."

…

Harleen's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as she drove through the streets of Gotham.

"So what exactly is your plan, blondie?" Harley 2 said in her head. "I mean, it's not like ya know where they took the kid, ya know?"

"Forget _where _they took him", said Harley 1. "Let's talk about _who _took him. I mean, this guy might be better than his brother was. Did you see the way he-"

"Shut up!" Harleen yelled, swerving to avoid a dump truck. "I don't have the time or patience for your usual banter. If you're not going to help me find Bruce, then GET LOST."

"Well, so-rry!" Harley 2 said.

"Little tip, puddin'", said Harley 1. "The kid was taken from the GCPD. So that's probably where you need to start."

"Good point", said Harleen.

"Then here's another good one", said Harley 2. "U-TURN!"

Harleen jerked the wheel to the left and spun it, ignoring the cacophony of honks and curses that came flying at her, and headed straight for the GCPD.

…

"How could you let them take him?!" Alfred was saying to the major, who was speechless. ""Oh yeah, he'll be perfectly fine in there, there's no way Jeremiah Valeska can escape"-would you care to explain how a man strapped to a metal table managed to take down a team of guards AND escape with a teenager?!"

"Get this man out of my sight", the major finally said, but no one moved. It was then that Jim Gordon stepped up and regained control of the GCPD, detaining the major.

"Alright, listen up!" he said. "I want every cop on the streets. We don't rest until Bruce Wayne has been found."

As the major was being led away, he tried to go awol, grabbing a gun from a nearby officer and raising it. SHING! A knife flew across the room, stabbing him in the hand. The major cried out and clutched it, blood spilling on the marble floor.

"Medic!" Gordon called as the major was led away.

"Speaking of "not resting"', Alfred said, staring at the doorway.

Harleen Quinzel stood there, having just thrown the knife, and locked eyes with Jim Gordon.

"Where is he?" she said darkly.

**There you have it, folks! Chapter 1! Forgive me if it seems a bit rushed, and sorry if I got any of the events out of order/forgot the actual dialogue, but hey! The whole point of fanfiction is improvising, am I right?...no?..okay, then-shoot me a review, let me know what you thought, if you wish! Be back soon. **

**-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unhinged **

**A Gotham Fanfic **

**Merry Christmas, my faithful viewers! I do apologize for my long absence, but a lot has been going on even before this holiday season commenced. I hope you all are well and that you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"There's TWO of them?!"

Harleen Quinzel was sitting at Jim Gordon's desk in the GCPD in handcuffs, having been detained for throwing the knife at the major.

"As if Jerome was bad enough-now you're telling me his twin is even WORSE?"

"Think back to when Jerome had you under his thumb", said Bullock. "Did he take you anywhere-anyplace his brother might have gone to?"

Harleen shuddered at the memories his question had brought up: All the people she had hurt, the crimes she had committed, the...unpleasantness she had been through with Jerome and her alternate persona taking over her body…

"I'm sorry", she breathed, staring straight ahead. "I can't remember anything."

"It's alright, Harleen", said Gordon, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him."

"This is all my fault", the girl said, shrinking in the chair. "If I hadn't left that stupid package-"

"None of that matters now, Ms. Quinzel", said Alfred. "What matters now is finding that boy."

Harleen nodded.

"You're right, Alfred", she said, "but I am sorry for causing all of this."

"And the way you can make up for it is finding Bruce."

"Okay."

…

Bruce grunted as a black bag was pulled off of his head. He watched as Jeremiah casually threw it down and two men pulled him forward, his hands bound in front of him. Bruce was shocked to see Ra's al Ghul standing in front of him and came to discover that they had teamed up to mold him into the dark knight that they claimed Gotham needed.

Bruce was left tied to a chair in another room as the two men discussed their plan to blow up the bridges in and out of Gotham City.

"This will all take place at midnight", Ra's said, "and the boy will finally understand his destiny."

Jeremiah nodded.

"So we keep him safe here, and then release him once the deed is done to pick up the pieces."

Suddenly, he turned away from Ra's as a memory flashed across his brain.

"Something troubles you, my young friend?" said Ra's.

"Just gotta get some air, nothing to it", said Jeremiah, and stepped outside, stealing a glance at Bruce struggling in his chair with a black bag over his head.

Jeremiah laid his hands on the bricks in front of him and stared out over the city, thinking about the night his life had changed forever…

…

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Jeremiah Valeska stumbled around the room blindly, running into tables and chairs, until he came across a mirror and stared at his now pale skin and green, spiky hair. He gasped in shock and smiled at his reflection. _

"_Now, brother, this is very important", Jerome's voice recording continued from the clown doll that had been hiding the gas. "I've left you something else as a parting gift, something I really think you're gonna enjoy...or should I say, some_one. _You may know her, from back when you were my guest. Her name is Harleen Quinzel, and she needs your help to complete her metamorphosis. She's like us, brother, I've seen it, and you have, too; she just needs a little..._push _to get to where we are. So when the city is at your mercy and the moment is right, go find her. You'll know what to do. _I _sure did."_

_Jerome laughed and the spring disconnected from the box, landing on the floor and releasing remnants of the gas that had transformed Jeremiah. The boy considered his brother's words, and then tried to forget them. After all, where his brother had failed, he would succeed. Why should he spend his time worrying about this Harleen Quinzel? She meant nothing to him._

…

Jeremiah snapped out of his trance and thought about Harleen...or, as he had known her for the short time he was with her, Harley.

"Jerome's right", he said, clicking his tongue. "Gotta have her."

He stepped back inside, tightening the gloves on his hands.

"Don't feel too bad, Bruce", he said, watching the struggling boy once more. "Soon, you won't be alone anymore. I'm gonna bring you a friend, someone you've grown very close to."

"Leave Alfred out of this!" Bruce growled from under the bag.

"Oh no, not that stupid butler", said Jeremiah, leaning in so he was right by Bruce's face. "That charming young lady by the name of...Harleen Quinzel."

At this, the boy's struggles ceased. Jeremiah chuckled.

"You stay away from her, Jeremiah", said Bruce. "I mean it!"

"You're in no position to tell me what to do, my young friend."

Jeremiah walked away, smiling to himself as Bruce continued to struggle and yell after him:

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! I MEAN IT!"

**What will become of Ms. Quinzel? Can Bruce escape the clutches of two of his deadliest enemies? Sorry for the short chapter. You can expect longer updates after the holidays (and maybe during). Bye for now!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unhinged**

**A Gotham Fanfic**

**Happy New Year, guys! Man, it's hard to believe that we're at the end of this decade. Okay, so how about this for a New Year's Resolution? Go for LESS than a month without any updates and finish all of my pending projects instead of just creating a new one with an unfinished ending once I run out of ideas for the current one. Sound good? Okay, let's get to Chapter 3. **

**Author's Note: This chapter will be similar to the ending of Season 4, with some notable changes to fit into what I have already written. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to DC Comics or the Gotham universe. **

Harleen tossed and turned in her bed that night, unable to sleep. After promising James Gordon that she would do all she could to find Bruce, she and Alfred had returned to Wayne Manor.

"Right", Alfred had said. "I find it'd be best to get some shut-eye, Ms. Quinzel."

"I can't", Harleen had said. "Not when Bruce is out there in danger, all because of me, **again**."

Alfred had put a comforting hand on her shoulder, advising her not to dwell on the past and what was done was done.

"The best thing you can do now is making sure you take care of yourself so that when the time comes to begin the search, you'll be at full capacity."

Harleen grunted in frustration and tossed the covers down to her feet.

"That time is now", she said, and swung her legs out of bed.

Harleen quickly got dressed and crept down the stairs, taking care not to wake Alfred. She called a taxi and had it drop her off at the GCPD. She snuck around to the back and examined the broken window where Bruce had been taken. Closing her eyes, she tried to visualize what must have happened…

…

_Jeremiah Valeska shook off the straps and chains and stepped down from his uncomfortable prison. _

"_No", Bruce said, backing away in fear. "It isn't possible, it's-"_

_And then Ra's al Ghul was there, right behind him. _

"_Hello, Bruce", he said. _

_Before Bruce could respond, Jeremiah had a black cloth over his nose and mouth. There was a brief struggle before the boy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body went limp. Jeremiah tossed him over his shoulder as Ra's al Ghul broke the window leading out. He reached for Bruce, who was handed over to him, and Jerome climbed out the window after him as Detective Harvey Bullock burst through the door to find a dead guard, a swinging light bulb and an empty room. _

_Ra's al Ghul motioned for Jeremiah to follow him as he ran with Bruce down the alley leading further downtown. He touched the wall as he turned the corner, Jeremiah close behind. _

…

Harleen's fingers grazed the very spot he had touched, and she turned the corner.

…

_Ra's al Ghul handed the unconscious Bruce back to Jeremiah and they got into a waiting van, which screeched off. _

…

Harleen looked down to see tire tracks on the asphalt in front of her.

"Bingo", she said, and followed their direction.

She soon found herself just on the outskirts of town, in front of what appeared to be a glass building with a parking garage. Looking up, she saw candlelight streaming from the windows. A figure with a pale white face and greenish-looking hair stood pacing around in a purple suit.

"There he is", said Harley 1 inside her head.

"Right-a-rooney!" said Harley 2. "That's our guy!"

"Jeremiah Valeska?" said Harleen. "But he looks so-so-"

"Hot?" said Harley 2.

"Deliciously evil?" said Harley 1.

"Okay, you two need to stop", Harleen said, holding up her hands. "Is Bruce in there, or not?"

"What are we, psychic?" said Harley 1.

"We see exactly what you do, sweetheart", said Harley 2.

"Fine. Then I guess there's only one way to find out."

Taking a deep breath, Harleen walked into the parking garage and was plunged into darkness.

…

Bruce struggled furiously against the ropes binding him to the chair. The cords bit at his flesh, but he kept fighting. He wouldn't lose his friend Harleen again, not if he could help it.

"Please, Bruce, don't hurt yourself", said Ra's al Ghul.

He noticed some blood dripping from the boy's wrists.

"No more than you already have, that is."

"What does Jeremiah want with Harleen?!"

Ra's raised an eyebrow, walked over and removed the bag from Bruce's head. The boy shook out his hair and glared at the man in front of him.

"Harleen Quinzel?" he asked, and Bruce nodded.

"He said he was going to find her and bring her here."

"I can't imagine why. The girl has nothing to do with my plan to make you into the dark knight that Gotham needs."

"Let me go. I won't let him get her."

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but my vision depends on you staying here, safely out of harm's way. If your friend is sought out by my eccentric colleague, then I'm afraid her fate is sealed."

He glanced at the golden watch on his wrist.

"It won't be long now", he said, replacing the bag.

"No!" Bruce said as he was put back in the dark. "No, leave her alone!"

…

Harleen snuck around in the shadows as she made her way to the top floor from the parking garage. She had been careful to take the stairs and not the elevator to avoid making so much noise and drawing attention.

"So what exactly do you plan on doin' here, blondie?" said Harley 2.

"I just want to see if Bruce is here", Harleen whispered.

"So what, you can rescue him or something?" said Harley 1. "Kinda difficult to do without-oh, I don't know-any weapons, or backup, or BRAINS."

"She's got a point, blondie!"

"Will you two shut up?" Harleen hissed. "I'm almost there."

She ducked into a large room and saw Ra's al Ghul standing by the window with Jeremiah.

"_Those two _make quite a lovely pair, don't they?" said Harley 1.

Just then, Harleen heard faint struggling.

"Bruce", she thought, and snuck further in.

She came to a dark room and peered inside. There, she saw a figure with a black bag over its head and bloody wrists. She made to step forward and free him when the voices in her head screamed at her.

"Are you crazy, blondie?!"

"You're only proving my point when I say you are without brains right now."

"How do ya expect to get him out, by fighting?"

"You're completely alone, here!"

"They'd grab ya in minutes!"

Harleen shook her head vigorously, taking a step back.

"They're right", she thought. "I hate to agree with them, but I have to get some help."

With that, Harleen slowly backed out of the room, went back down the stairs and ran back to the GCPD as fast as her legs would carry her.

**Well, that's all for now! I'll be back with more in about a year or so! Lol just kidding, see you soon. **

**-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unhinged **

**A Gotham Fanfic **

**Chapter 4**

**I know, I know: Once again, I have disappeared for an indeterminate amount of time, leaving any possible readers in the dust as to whether or not this final(?) installment of my own take on Harleen Quinzel's origin story will be concluded. Rest assured, faithful readers, I have NOT given up on this story, or any of my others. I do apologize for my continued absence, but with work and, well, life in general, I don't have the energy to write nearly as often as I used to. That being said, when inspiration strikes, I take straight to the computer (or the nearest writing utensil, if I'm not home yet). I've got a lot more projects to do, and as long as readers like you continue to be patient with me, in due time you will see them progress. So thank you again for reading, and without further delay here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Alfred Pennyworth cracked his neck as he slowly descended the staircase. It was late, nearly 3 am, but not having Bruce in Wayne Manor rendered him unable to sleep. Halfway down, he paused and turned back around, deciding to check in on Harleen.

"Poor girl is probably worried sick about the boy", he thought to himself as he opened the door to her room...and froze.

The closet was open and a single hanger stood bare surrounded by the rest of Harleen's jackets. Her bedroom slippers sat abandoned at the edge of the headboard, and her phone was not plugged in on the nightstand. The sheets were tossed aside, the comforter halfway on the floor, and there was no sign of the girl.

"Bloody hell", Alfred cursed, pivoting on his heel and running back to his room to get dressed.

Ten minutes later, the screech of tires on the pavement resounded throughout Wayne Manor's gates.

"Gordon", Alfred said on the phone as he turned onto the road, "Ms. Quinzel is gone."

…

Jim Gordon hung up the phone in the GCPD as he got through speaking with Alfred.

"Problem, partner?" said Bullock, and Jim nodded.

"Harleen's gone."

Bullock sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So where do you want us to look?"

"Start at Gotham Harbor", said Jim, already throwing on his coat and heading down the stairs.

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna go down to the Sirens club, see if Barbara's heard anything that might help."

As Jim got to the door Harleen ran in, completely out of breath.

"Harleen! What are you-"

Harleen's legs gave out and Jim caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks", she breathed.

"Harleen, what the hell are you doing here? Alfred just called and said he had no idea where you'd-"

"I'm sorry", Harleen said as Jim led her over to a chair, "but I couldn't just do nothing. Besides-"

She heaved in a few puffs of air and smiled.

"I know where Bruce is."

…

Ra's al Ghul stood just outside of the room where they were keeping Bruce. The boy's struggles had finally ceased, and he had fallen into a fitful sleep.

"I was beginning to think he would never stop", Jeremiah said, grinning. "Nice to see he knows when to quit."

Ra's didn't seem to notice Jeremiah as he slowly walked up and down the floor by Bruce's room.

"Alright. _Now _what's wrong?"

"Someone has been here."

"What?"

Intrigued, Jeremiah came over to him.

"Who?"

"A girl...someone very close to Mr. Wayne. But surely it couldn't have been Ms. Kyle; I thought you dealt with her."

"No...no, it's not Selina Kyle. It's another friend of Bruce's."

Jeremiah sniffed the air, and a knowing grin spread across his face.

"Harleen Quinzel."

"She has discovered the boy's location, and will no doubt be coming back here with Jim Gordon and his police force."

"You want me to go after her?"

"No. No, let them come. We only need to keep them at bay long enough for our plan to commence. And then none of it will matter. Bruce's fate will have been sealed, and you will be free to do what you wish with Ms. Harleen Quinzel. She means nothing to me."

At this, Jeremiah smiled and sighed.

"Be still, my heart", he said.

…

Harleen sat at a desk in the GCPD, playing with her short blonde hair, while Bullock discussed things with Jim in his office.

"I don't like it, partner. Not one bit."

"I know she's had her...issues, but I do believe Harleen genuinely cares about the kid."

"What if she's lying? What if she's merely a pawn in Jeremiah's game that'll turn out to be something bigger?"

"What reason would she have to lie? When Jerome was alive, he forced her into something she wasn't. Now that she's back-"

"Yeah, and who was _also _forced into something they weren't because of her doing?"

"Do you remember when _I _was under the influence of the Tetch virus? You didn't give up on me, Harvey, so I'm not giving up on her. If she says she knows where Bruce is, then that's where Bruce is. So are you going to help me save him, catch Jeremiah, and finally get to the bottom of who this Ra's al Ghul character is?"

Bullock sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Ah, what the hell."

Jim smiled and stood from his desk, clapping the detective on the back.

"Alright."

Harleen jumped as the doors opened and the two detectives stepped out.

"Okay, here's the deal: If we're gonna do this, we need reinforcements, but not the GCPD. If we tip them off by going all out, we may never find their next hideout."

"Then who are we gonna recruit?" said Bullock.

"Whoever we get, this needs to happen now", said Harleen. "Whatever Jeremiah and Ra's al Ghul have planned, it's going down TONIGHT."

"Then we're gonna need to make two trips", said Jim. "Harleen, you're with Bullock. I need you to go see Oswald."

"Mayor Cobblepot?" said Harleen. "_That's _your idea of "reinforcements"?""

"Sweetheart, clearly you don't know what kind of mayor we have", said Bullock. "Come on."

"And what will you do?" Harleen called over her shoulder.

"I know one person who's trying to destroy Ra's al Ghul, and she's definitely gonna want in on this."

…

"Well, Edward", said Oswald Cobblepot, addressing his pudgy bulldog by his desk, "I happen to think the portrait is a _great _likeness, don't you?"

He looked up at a self-portrait he had done of himself holding the dog and standing on the backs of his enemies, who had been reduced to bloodied corpses below him. The dog groaned and put his head down in response.

"Oh, just take your nap."

"Mayor Cobblepot."

Oswald's assistant bookkeeper, Smithers, came into the room.

"There's a Detective Bullock here to see you, sir, along with a young woman."

Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Well, tell them I'm not in. I have much more pressing manners to get to."

"Like hell you do, Oswald."

Smithers gasped and backed away in shock as Bullock came in wielding his gun, followed shortly by Harleen.

"And to what do I owe this UNINVITED visit?" Oswald said, propping his head on his hand and leaning an elbow on the desk.

"Jim Gordon needs a favor."

"Well, isn't that nice."

Oswald got up, limping over to the two.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me if I'm not in a very helpful mood, considering the fact that I almost DIED the LAST TIME Jim Gordon needed my help!"

Harleen raised an eyebrow.

"Tell him I'm not interested."

With a mocking wave and a smile, Oswald made to turn on his heel and go back to his desk. With a growl, Harleen sprang forward and grabbed him by the vest of his suit, backing him into the bookcase.

"Harleen, stop!" Bullock cried, but the girl ignored him, all of her focus on Oswald.

"You listen here, Pengy", she said, her voice sadistic and harsh. "A madman named Ra's al Ghul has my friend Bruce Wayne, and so does Jerome Valeska's brother Jeremiah. And you WILL help us save him."

"Hold on, let me get this straight: There's _another _crazy Valeska?"

Oswald grunted as Harleen lifted him off his feet and shoved him further into the books.

"May I remind you that you owe Bruce Wayne your life?" she said. "As I seem to recall, if he hadn't freed you from that balloon-"

"I'm the Mayor of Gotham!" Oswald said incredulously. "My life is _worth _saving. Alright?"

Harleen narrowed her eyes and threw him down, standing over him menacingly.

"Aren't you going to DO anything about this crazy chick?!" Oswald demanded, locking eyes with Bullock who seemed shocked at what was happening before him.

Before he knew it, Oswald found a knife at his throat.

"Like I said", Harleen growled, leaning in close, "you're _going _to help me save him, because I happen to think your life right now is worth **ending**."

As the frightened man nodded vigorously, Harleen withdrew and got up, sliding her knife back into her boot. When Oswald stayed frozen on the ground, Harleen rolled her eyes.

"Help him up", she said to Smithers, who rushed to his employer's side.

Oswald quickly brushed himself off and gave a curt smile.

"What the hell", he said to Bullock, who refused to make eye contact with either one of them. "And who the hell are _you_, coming in here and telling _me _what to do?"

"Her name is Harleen Quinzel", Bullock finally said, snapping out of it. "She and Bruce are-"

"-close", Harleen finished. "Very good friends, and right now he needs our help. So let's stop wasting time and let's go."

Before anyone could say anything else, she spun on her heel and left.

"You know", said Oswald, picking up his cane by the door, "that girl both terrifies and fascinates me. Perhaps I should look into hiring her?"

"Let's go", said Bullock, following Harleen out the door.

"I'll be just behind you", Oswald said as the phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? I'm sorry, _who _is-"

He froze.

"Yes. Yes, of course I understand. Consider it done."

He slammed down the receiver and smiled down at Edward.

"Daddy'll be home soon, my sweet", he said. "Be a good boy and eat your steak."

Oswald smiled to himself as he saw Harleen drumming the seat in front of her.

"You win this round, Ms. Quinzel", he thought, "but you have no idea what's in store for you once we're done."

**That's all for now, folks! See you next time!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unhinged **

**Chapter 5 **

**Hey, guys! Hope you're all doing splendidly. I've been seeing a lot of memes and Facebook posts about how February was a bad month, but I don't see it; the only disappointment is we didn't get any snow all winter long. There may still be a chance in March, but only time will tell. Anyway, here's a new chapter of my Harleen fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gotham or the DC Universe. **

**Note: I have to apologize in advance for this chapter. Writing fight scenes is not my strong suit. **

Jim Gordon found himself with a machete to his throat less than five seconds after he walked into the Sirens club.

"What do you want, Jim?" Barbara demanded, lazily looking up from her drink.

"Bruce Wayne has been kidnapped", said Jim, holding his hands up in surrender, "and I need your help to get him back."

"And why should I care about the little rich brat?"

"Well for one thing, it would crush Selina if anything happened to him, I'm sure."

Barbara took a swig of her drink and swirled it slowly.

"For another, Jeremiah Valeska is the one who took him."

Barbara straightened up.

"That lunatic?"

Seeming to notice Jim for the first time, she nodded at Ra's al Ghul's women followers to let him go. Jim walked over to her, brushing himself off.

"And that's not all: He's teamed up with someone you despise."

"Could you maybe be a little bit more specific, Jim? That's a long list."

"Ra's al Ghul."

Barbara's drink dropped to the ground, shattering upon impact. She grabbed Jim by the tie and slowly drew him closer.

"Where?" she said darkly.

…

"This is the place."

Harleen got out of Harvey's car and motioned to the building in front of them.

"Bruce, Jeremiah and this guy Ra's, they're all in there."

"And how do you know they haven't relocated?" said Harvey. "What if this is a trap?"

"I don't know for sure", said Harleen, "but this is the last place I saw Bruce and I don't think they could go anywhere else without us knowing, at this point."

"She's right", said Jim, getting out of his car and followed closely by Barbara. "Whatever they plan on doing, they're doing it from right here."

"They _may _plan on doing something, but not after Ra's sees what little surprise I've got for him", said Barbara.

She opened a case, revealing a fully repaired glittering knife.

"One stab from this, and he's ash."

"Yeah, one stab from _Bruce_", said Bullock.

"Oh, what do you know?" said Barbara, slamming the case shut.

Penguin cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but if we're going to carry out this plan, can we please GET ON WITH IT?"

Quick as a flash, Harleen pulled the knife from her boot and leveled it at his neck.

"You wanna let them know we're already here?" she hissed. "We need to be smart about this, send someone in to scout things out."

"I'll do it", said Barbara. "After all, Ra's invited me here, for whatever he has in mind."

"We'll follow your lead", Gordon nodded. "Go."

Smirking at Harleen, Barbara strode past her and into the parking garage.

…

Bruce struggled futilely as he was cut loose from the chair and led back to the window overlooking the city.

"It is nearly time, Bruce", said Ra's. "I felt you should see this, when Gotham crumbles and the dark knight it needs is born. It's your destiny."

"Whatever you plan on doing, it'll never work", said Bruce. "I won't become anything you need."

"To be honest, Bruce", said Jeremiah, coming around to stand beside him, "all this destiny stuff, you becoming a dark knight, not really my cup of tea. But this eccentrically brilliant gentleman has assured me that this is the only way you become more like me, and that's what _I _want."

"You weren't gonna start without me, were you?"

The two villains turned to see Barbara Keane walking towards them and smiling, holding a small case.

"Ah, Barbara!" said Ra's, seeming genuinely glad. "So glad you could join us."

"What are you doing here?" said Bruce.

"Relax, kid."

She opened the briefcase and Ra's al Ghul's face fell as he saw the dagger inside.

"After all, this is a rescue."

Suddenly Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Oswald Cobblepot, Tabitha, Alfred and Harleen Quinzel came running up behind her. Jeremiah smiled wickedly when he saw Harleen.

"I have to say, I'm so disappointed, Barbara", said Ra's. "I had hoped you would see the bigger picture."

"Enough talking, Ra's. Time to die...again!"

With that, a fight broke out and Ra's al Ghul's men swarmed the area. Harleen pulled the knife from her boot, brandishing it skillfully as she threw it into a nearby man's shoulder.

Jeremiah cackled at the chaos until he was tackled by Tabitha.

"This is for Selina", she said, going to stab him, but she was quickly flipped and the knife was held to her throat.

"Jeremiah!" Bruce cried, ramming into him.

Tabitha got back up and rejoined the fight as Harleen retrieved one of her knives from a man's back.

"Bruce!" she cried as she saw him, and winced at his bloody hands. "Are you okay?"

"Bruce!"

Alfred socked a man in the mouth and ran to the boy.

"You alright, mate?"

Bruce nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Alfred."

Harleen cried out as someone plowed into her side, and she gasped as she heard laughter in her ear.

"Well, hello, Ms. Quinzel", Jeremiah swooned. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget?" said Harleen. "Though I have to say, I'm not a huge fan of your new look."

"Everyone's a critic. I have to say, I certainly prefer your old one."

"Oh, don't worry; I'm still very much in touch with that side of me."

Without warning, she brought her leg up to meet his midsection. While he recovered, she pulled herself back up and into a fighting stance.

"Good to know."

Jeremiah also got up and brushed himself off.

"Why the sudden interest, Mr. Valeska?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Meanwhile, Barbara was in the middle of a struggle with Ra's al Ghul. She grunted with satisfaction as she buried the dagger in his chest, only to have him sigh and pull it back out.

"I told you, Barbara", he said, "the knife only works in the hands of-"

"Of Bruce Wayne, yeah, I GOT it!" Barbara yelled, and took another swing at him.

Penguin, in the meantime, was simply shooting every man who approached him with his gun. Bruce and Alfred fought back to back as more men attacked them. Bruce was suddenly knocked to the side, bumping into Barbara, who grabbed his hands.

"Hey, what are you-"

"AAAAAH!"

Forced to run with her, Bruce's hands settled on the dagger's blade, which was driven into Ra's al Ghul's chest. The men attacking seemed to freeze, all eyes going to their stabbed leader. It was the perfect opportunity to strike. Harleen, Alfred, Tabitha, Oswald, Jim and Harvey finished fighting the men, who stayed down.

Seemingly shocked, Bruce could only stare as Ra's al Ghul crumbled to ash before him.

"No matter", Ra's said, struggling to get out his next words. "The work is done."

Before his hand could fade, he pushed a button on a remote detonator. BOOM! Gotham City erupted in flames as the bridges leading outside of town were destroyed. Everyone stopped to look out the window as fire curled into the sky.

Jeremiah smiled and nodded to Penguin, who nodded back. Distracted by the chaos, no one noticed as Penguin struck Harleen with the butt of his gun, causing her to fall unconscious. Jeremiah carefully picked her up and made his escape, disappearing with the girl into the night.

It was only after Ra's al Ghul's body faded completely that Bruce seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Where'd your friend go?" Barbara said.

"My fr-"

Bruce looked around, not spotting Harleen.

"Harleen!" he called, but she was nowhere in sight. "Harleen, where are you?! HARLEEN!"

…

Bruce watched as Selina Kyle was loaded into the back of an ambulance, set to go to a safer place as villains staked their claim on Gotham City.

"You're sure?" Alfred said, and Bruce nodded.

"I have to find her, Alfred."

"Just don't lose yourself during the process, eh?"

Bruce nodded again, and hugged his friend tight.

"You take care of her."

Alfred nodded and climbed into the ambulance with Selina.

"You bring her back."

…

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

Harleen slowly came back to awareness, her head sticky with dried blood. She thought back to what had happened and hatred bubbled inside of her.

"That son of a gun", she thought. "Next time I see Penguin, I'll kill him."

She looked up to see that her hands were chained above her head. A quick shake revealed that she was held firm. It was clear that Jeremiah didn't want her going anywhere.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Though she knew it was pointless, Harleen struggled as Jeremiah came down to meet her.

"And how are we today?"

"What is this?" she demanded. "Where am I?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't tell you that", said Jeremiah. "At least, not yet. You're not quite ready."

"What are you talking about?" said Harleen, struggling again. "Ready for what?"

Jeremiah stepped closer until he was right in her face. Her cheeks flushed red as she felt the hotness of his breath on her face.

"Why, to rule by my side, of course, as the King and Queen of Gotham."

"Never gonna happen."

"You say that now, sweetness", he said, stepping away, "but in time you'll see my point of view."

She gasped as he suddenly pecked her on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm sure of it."

…

At the Gotham shipyard, a masked figure beat up a group of thugs.

"Where's Jeremiah?" he growled. "Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know!" the thug squealed. "No one does, just...please!"

He gasped as the masked vigilante brought him closer.

"You tell him I'm looking."

With that, he threw down the thug and removed his mask. Bruce Wayne looked up into the night sky before running off to continue his search.

**And thus, we move into the final portion of this story! The next few chapters will focus on Harleen, and then towards the finale we'll go back and see what's happening with the rest of Gotham City. That's all for now, folks! So long!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unhinged **

**Chapter 6**

**And so begins the descent into madness for one Harley Quinn...again. Sorry for the delay, and I hope everyone is doing their best to protect themselves from this terrible virus going around. Keep calm, stay safe and read the latest chapter. Catch you later!**

**Warning: The next few chapters will conduct of psychological/physical torture. Nothing too graphic, because I'm not used to writing that, but I thought I would take that precaution.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gotham/the DC Universe. **

**Isolation: Day 1**

Harleen Quinzel squinted as the light of the day shone through her lone window. It had been less than 24 hours since she had found herself chained by the wrists in an undisclosed location, held prisoner by Jerome Valeska's turned-insane sibling. She fought to adjust her position, the muscles and tendons in her arms spitting fire.

"Morning, sweetheart."

Harleen groaned and rolled her eyes as Jeremiah came through the squeaky door, a smile on his face and a breakfast tray in his hands.

"How's my favorite girl?"

Harleen turned away from him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Aww, come on, Harls, don't be like that."

He set down the tray and came over to her.

"I know you're angry, but trust me; this will all be worth it in the end. Now how about a smile?"

Harleen didn't budge, staring off into the distance. Jeremiah growled and twisted her body, making her cry out in pain as her trapped limbs were forced to turn with her.

"I said, smile", he said darkly.

"Go to hell", she said, and spat in his face.

Jeremiah chuckled as he wiped it away with a white cloth.

"Ah, _there's _that fire I know and love."

Harleen gritted her teeth as Jeremiah raised her chains higher, causing more strain on her arm muscles.

"By all means, keep fighting the inevitable", he said in her ear. "Since you helped Brucie boy escape, I could use a new source of fun in my life."

"I'm not giving in, no matter what you do", Harleen said, fighting through the pain in her arms.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I look forward to watching you crumble", he said, and she recoiled as he left a lingering kiss on her cheek. "You can get breakfast when you decide to smile."

"Looks like I'll starve, then", Harleen said darkly, scowling.

"So be it."

Jeremiah pushed the table with the tray closer, letting the haunting aroma of a decent meal invade Harleen's nostrils.

"You really should stop wasting your time, though, Ms. Quinzel."

Harleen squeezed her eyes shut until she heard the door slam closed behind him. The strength in her arms gone, she hung there limply.

"Congratulations!" said Harley 1 from inside her head. "You saved the kid. But at what cost?"

"What do ya mean?" said Harley 2. "This is what we wanted, remembah? Now we're getting private time with Mr. Valeska-YOW!"

"I may throw up", said Harleen, shuddering. "Can you help me get out of here?"

There was silence in her subconscious, and then raucous laughter.

"Ya think we'd help ya get AWAY from Jeremiah?!" said Harley 2. "Oh, _that's _rich!"

"This is what we wanted all along, sweetheart", said Harley 1. "And with time, I think you'll come to agree with us: We were meant to be with Jeremiah."

"No", said Harleen.

"Mm-hm", said Harley 2. "Right-a-rooney!"

"Get out of my head", Harleen demanded. "Stop talking to me."

"We've been over this, puddin'", said Harley 1. "There's no getting rid of us."

"We're a part of ya!" said Harley 2.

"Forever...and ever...ever-"

"STOP!"

Harleen shook her head violently, the chains securing her rattling in the air. From behind the wall, Jeremiah smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair.

…

Three hours later, Jeremiah came back in the room to check on Harleen. He shook his head when he saw that she was hanging limply, the fight gone. As the door closed, she weakly lifted her head to see him.

"Hello again", he said. "Changed your mind?"

Harleen could no longer ignore the grumbling of her stomach, and she gave a slight nod. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and moved the tray ever closer.

"Do you want this?"

Harleen lifted her head a little more.

"Yes", she croaked.

Jeremiah leaned in closer, his breath hot on her face.

"Say it", he whispered.

A single tear trailed down Harleen's cheek, and Jeremiah held a hand to his ear.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty…"

"Please."

Jeremiah breathed in, a delighted grin on his face.

"Please...what?"

Defeated, Harleen cracked a smile.

"P-please...puddin'?"

"Now that's more like it."

Jeremiah moved over to the chains and let them loose. Harleen dropped unceremoniously to the ground, her arms finally at rest on the concrete. Jeremiah gently lifted her off the ground and guided her over to a chair, setting a fresh tray of food on the table in front of her.

"You can rest a while", he said. "Eat up, sweetness."

There was a delayed gasp as Jeremiah put his hands on her shoulders and breathed into her ear.

"You're doing very well with these first steps."

Harleen tensed until she felt him leave her there. She took some time to get the feeling back in her arms, and then she devoured the plate in front of her.

"This is progress", said Harley 1. "The sooner you see that you have no choice, the less ugly this transition will be."

"We'll be the best Harley Quinn yet!" said Harley 2, giggling with excitement.

Harleen ignored them and kept chewing.

…

"Rise and shine."

Harleen jerked awake, having fallen asleep at the table after she finished eating.

"Well, I always said I liked a girl with a hearty appetite", said Jeremiah as he took the tray away, not a crumb left. "Feel better?"

Harleen locked her ankles around the legs of the chair she was sitting in, tensing up once more as she felt him approach.

"I understand you're not entirely happy about your predicament", said Jamar, coming around to face her, "but I think in time you will understand this is all for you."

Harleen felt ashamed, once again refusing to meet his eyes.

"I only want what's best."

"Then let me go."

Harleen stood, careful not to fall back down.

"If you truly care about me, you'll let me go."

Jeremiah sucked in air between his teeth and tsked at her.

"No can do", he said. "So sorry."

"Yeah, I can really tell."

Harleen spun on her heel and turned away from him, staring at the setting sun through the window.

"I'm just sick about the necessary precautions that must be taken. Nevertheless…"

Harleen whirled around as the door opened and two of Jeremiah's new followers, wearing masks, came in. One was holding some rope. The other was holding a syringe. Harleen's eyes went wide with fear.

"No", she said, backing into the wall. "No, you stay away from me! NO"!

She struggled fiercely as strong arms seized her and dragged her back over to the chair, securely fastening her arms behind it with the rope. Her legs were tied down along with her midsection, and she growled with frustration as she struggled to free herself.

"Now, now, Ms. Quinzel", said Jeremiah, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "doctor's orders. Be a good girl and take your medicine."

"You keep away from me with tha-UGH!" \

She cried out as a cloth was fitted between her teeth and tied securely behind her head. Despite her attempts, there was no give to her restraints.

"Now, this will all be over in 3…"

Harleen began to hyperventilate as one of Jeremiah's followers approached her with the syringe.

"2…"

Her muffled cries of protest were ignored as the needle pierced her skin.

"One."

Harleen screamed as the disgusting contents were emptied into her body, and the follower stepped away. Jeremiah shushed her and cradled her head as she began to convulse, fighting to keep the drug from infecting her system.

"Good girl", he whispered, stroking her hair. "The hardest part is done."

This time, Harleen barely noticed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her alone. She was too busy watching terrifying visions swim before her: The cackling head of Jerome Valeska; Bruce getting shot; dead Jim Gordon; dead Alfred; Gotham City in flames; Penguin knocking her out; her hands, covered in Bruce Wayne's blood; and the faces of her dual personas laughing at her with flaming eyes. Harleen screamed and bounced in her chair. Her skin was on fire and she was unable to see what was really in front of her as more haunting visions invaded her senses.

"Make it stop!" her thoughts screamed. "Bruce! Detective Gordon! Someone, please, for the love of God, MAKE IT STOP!"

…

Jerome's followers grunted as they hoisted Harleen's limp arms above her head once more and secured the chain to the post. Jeremiah looked over them with approval and stepped over to Harleen, whose head was hanging down. He nodded at the moon shining through the window.

"We'll see how much further we can get tomorrow", he said. "There are other methods we can apply."

He lifted her head, tilting his own as he saw her blonde hair hanging in her face. Gently pushing it behind her ear, Jeremiah leaned in close and pressed his lips to her own, lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Ms. Quinzel."

With that, he left her hanging there, not hearing her whispered response: "G'night, puddin'."

**Poor, poor Harleen. She will never be the same. So like I said, I'm not good at writing torture fics, so most of my stuff will be fairly mild and not have a LOT of detail, but I just thought I would give a fair warning. That's all for now. If you'd like to see what other horrors await Ms. Harleen Quinzel, be on the lookout for the next chapter, to be released within an indeterminate amount of time. Thank you for reading, and have a great day! Remember to wash your hands!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unhinged **

**Chapter 7**

**Hey there, guys. How many of you are bored, having to stay home from work/school? Well, normally I would be considered an essential business, but unfortunately I am stuck at home with Influenza-B. I plan on going back to work on Thursday, but this is like the sixth day I have called out of work because of this. I feel like I am going stircrazy from the lack of social activity, which is coincidentally what is happening to poor Ms. Harleen Quinzel, so I figured why not update my fanfic while I'm waiting for this craziness to pass? So here ya go! A brand new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Warning: The next few chapters will conduct of psychological/physical torture. Nothing too graphic, because I'm not used to writing that, but I thought I would take that precaution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Gotham or the DC Universe. **

**Isolation: Day 8**

"How long have we been here?" said Harley 2, filing her nails. "I feel like it's been forevah."

"You think _I'm _supposed to know?" said Harley 1, rolling her eyes at the cartoonish figment. "I'm you; what you know, _I_ know."

"And we're _her_", said Harley 2, pointing out towards Harleen's actual body. "Somethin' bettah happen today, or else."

"Or else what?"

"...I don't know."

Harley 2 shrugged.

"But I can guarantee ya, it won't be pretty!"

She chuckled as Jeremiah snuck into Harleen's room, holding something behind his back.

"I am honestly quite impressed", he said to Harleen's limp form. "You've managed to hold back for a little over a week now."

He leaned in close, whispering in her ear, "But the time for fun and games is over."

Harleen gasped as a bucket full of ice water was thrown onto her body, and she shuddered. It was already cold in her basement cellar, and Harleen now felt as if she was a doomed passenger on the Titanic, slowly freezing to death.

"What...t-t-t-the h-h-h-h-HELL", she said, gritting her teeth and glaring at her captor.

Jeremiah swooped in, smashing his lips against hers. Harleen fought to get him off, finally succeeding in biting his lip, causing him to cry out and jump back. Jeremiah pulled a drop of blood from his lip as Harleen spat the taste of him out of her mouth.

"You're disgusting", she snapped.

Jeremiah only chuckled, wagging his finger with the blood on it at her. Before she could protest, he had smeared it on her face.

"I like you, too", he said.

Harleen gasped as his two goons came in once more, quickly loosening the chains around her wrists so she fell to the ground, as usual no one catching her.

"We're going to try something different today, dollface", said Jeremiah, tilting Harleen's chin up to meet his gaze.

Harleen thought back on what had already been done to her; every day, Jeremiah had had someone inject her with the madness serum, each dose slowly infecting her subconscious. All of her dreams were full of nightmares as a result. She had been beaten, scarred, cut, bruised and tortured to no end, day after day.

"No matter what you have planned for today", she said defiantly, "it cannot POSSIBLY be worse than the hell you have put me through already."

"Oh, I don't know", said Jeremiah, sucking in air between his teeth. "I happen to think that shock therapy is very relaxing."

Harleen's eyes went wide, and any dormant fear in her returned.

"No!" she yelled, stumbling to the window where the sun was shining. "Help! Someone, please help me!"

Strong arms seized her by the waist and dragged her back. Harleen fought, kicking and screaming and clawing, until she was dragged out of the cellar and to the foot of the basement stairs. A black hood was thrown over her head and she was blindly led up one step at a time, continuing to call for help.

Jeremiah watched as the black hood was removed and Harleen was forced to lie on her back on a cold, metal table, straps fastened around her midsection, wrists (which were already caked with dried blood), ankles and neck. Harleen writhed in her new prison, screaming despite her throat being raw.

"Well, this should be fun."

Jeremiah snapped his fingers and one of the goons handed him two electrodes, which he hovered just over Harleen's head on either side.

"What are ya gonna do, are ya gonna kill me, huh?!" Harleen demanded, a bit of Harley 2's accent in her voice, making her panic even more.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you", said Jeremiah, holding the electrodes closer. "I'm just going to hurt you. Really-"

He inched them closer still.

"-really-"

A leather strap was fitted between Harleen's teeth.

"-BAD."

Bright light filled the room and Harleen's screams echoed off the walls as the first shock was administered. When Jeremiah finally stopped, Harleen was left breathing heavily and seeing yellow spots in her vision.

"Let's go again."

Bright light again filled the room, until Harleen was left panting and struggling with everything she had left to get away.

"Third time's the charm."

This time, Harleen didn't even have the strength to scream; she simply convulsed as her two personas cackled in her head. The leather strap was removed, and Jeremiah leaned in to her ear.

"Do you want this to stop?"

Harleen panted, tears streaming down her face.

"I do", she breathed.

"Say it."

Jeremiah held her head in his hands, stroking her frizzled, wet hair.

"Say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty…"

Harleen choked out a sob, before saying, "Please."

Jeremiah grinned, patting the girl's head, before leaning in further, his lips next to her ear.

"Please, what?" he whispered.

Harleen's tears continued to fall, her eyes stinging.

"P...p….please, puddin'. I'll do anything ya want if ya just stop, please."

"Ahh."

Satisfied, Jeremiah released her head and stepped back.

"That's my girl."

…

**Day 15: Isolation**

Harley understood now: She deserved everything Jeremiah was doing to her. She had failed Jerome, and she had failed herself. Why couldn't she just accept the facts? She would never be the same, not since the night she almost died. Jerome Valeska's blood was hers, and she would have been his for the rest of her life, had it not been for that busybody Bruce Wayne. Gotham would have been molded into the city it was always meant to be, and she would have ruled at Jerome's side.

Harley clenched her fist and thought back to the night her true love had died, and how Jim Gordon would someday pay for it. But then she remembered how his brother Jeremiah had saved her, and how lucky she was to have someone looking out for her. Jeremiah had finally managed to get rid of the last part of her she was somehow still clinging on to, and now she was ready; ready to take Gotham by storm; ready to rule at Jeremiah's side; and ready to die-no-LIVE for him.

…

Harley smiled as the cellar door opened. She was no longer strewn up by the wrists, but left to roam freely in her sanctuary.

"Hi there, puddin'", she said, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Ah", said Jeremiah, nodding. "Hello, angelface."

Harley giggled, bouncing up to greet him. She rushed over and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Ya miss me?"

"Always."

They kissed passionately, Harley gasping as Jeremiah's lips moved down to her neck to leave a trail of hot kisses down her throat.

"Oh, puddin'...puddin', nevah let me go!"

Harley gasped as Jeremiah suddenly gripped her tighter, pushing his midsection into her body.

"Puddin'?"

Jeremiah shushed her, gently placing a finger over her lips, and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want this?"

As he pulled back, Harley smiled and opened her mouth, sucking on the tip of his finger.

"I do."

She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, spinning in a circle around him.

"Say it."

Jeremiah pulled her close, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"Please? Please, puddin'?"

"Ohhh."

Jeremiah swiftly dipped her, and then pulled her back up so her hands were once again resting on his neck.

"You're so...good."

Jeremiah ran his fingers through her long, dirty blonde hair, inhaling deeply as he sniffed her scalp.

"I want this."

Harley pulled his head back to meet her eyes.

"And I want _you_."

Jermiah smiled, twirling one of her ponytails with his fingers, and he smiled as he knew his work had paid off.

**End torture! Phew, what a relief. I told you, I am NOT used to writing this stuff, so hopefully 1. It doesn't suck and 2. It makes sense lol. That marks one transformation complete. How do you think Bruce will react when he sees that this time, there's no going back for Harleen? And what will Jeremiah and Harley Quinn do now that they've found each other? You'll have to tune in to find out! I mean, look for the next chapter. See ya next time!**

**-Imagigirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unhinged **

**Chapter 8**

**Hey there, guys! I'm back and feeling fantastic. My severe anxiety disorder is gone, and hopefully the writer's block will not be too far behind. In case you're wondering where I've been all this time, I'll give you a quick update: **

**I missed A LOT of work due to my anxiety disorder and didn't feel that I could do much of anything. **

**On my off days, I practically lived at the library, catching up on my favorite author's latest works. Seriously, I think I've read at least 25 books within the last month or so. **

**As a result of the reading, my anxiety just disappeared. Turns out reading is almost a therapeutic tool for me. **

**I was informed upon my return to work that the company I work for is ending its partnership with the internal client I serve, so as of 8/31 I will no longer be employed. **

**I became a Dasher, part-time (may be full once I am officially terminated). **

**I have been continuing to work on my novel and it's coming along nicely. I'm excited for people to read the finished product, but until then…**

**I'M PUBLISHED! My children/preteen's book, "Ghosts of Christmas", is now available on Amazon Kindle E-reader for $5.99! **

**So yeah, that pretty much sums up what's happened with this global pandemic going around. So now, I'm just trying to find a new, good-paying job (although Dashing certainly has its benefits if you're good at it), and I decided that it was high-time I gave you guys an update, wouldn't you say? I want to thank you again for your continued patience, understanding, and loyalty. It really does mean the world to me. I only hope I can deliver on your expectations for the next chapter. So here we go! **

Oswald Cobblepot smiled to himself as he poured a glass of steaming chamomile tea. He hummed as the cup met his lips and sighed.

"Well, Edward", he said to his bulldog curled up in a pillow by his feet, "I don't think we'll have to worry about a certain someone for a long time, do you?"

Edward lifted his head and barked.

"I couldn't agree more, old friend."

Just then, high-pitched laughter echoed through the hall of Oswald's mansion. He abruptly stood and looked around, being careful to step over his dog as he walked across the floor.

"Who's there?" he demanded. "I'll have you arrested for trespassing!"

There was another laugh, this time coming from behind him, and Oswald whirled around; but no one was there.

"You think this is funny?!" he called out. "We'll see if you're still laughing behind bars."

As he went for the phone on his desk, a figure watched him from their hiding place on top of the bookshelf.

"You can't get me, you can't get me!" they sing-songed, before laughing and somersaulting to another part of the mansion above Oswald's desk.

"Who is that?!"

Oswald grunted as he threw a silver tray, only to be met with more high-pitched laughter.

"Ya can't hit what ya can't see!" the figure warned.

They laughed as they back-flipped onto the staircase and raced out of sight.

"THAT'S IT!"

Oswald raised the telephone once more.

"You'll pay for this...whoever you are!"

"Uh-uh-uh."

Oswald gasped as a large red hammer came smashing down on the telephone. Edward whined and scurried away as fast as his paws could carry him across the marble floor.

"Not much of a guard dog, huh?" the figure said, withdrawing the hammer and resting its head on their back. "Ya know, that reminds me: Maybe I should get one. A pet would be a great thing to have around. Man's-nah-WOMAN'S best friend."

A girl with long red and black stockings, a pair of red and black short shorts, a black glove on the left hand and a red one on the right, a form-fitting short-sleeved, midriff-bearing red top with black diamond designs, and long blonde hair that was stained with multi-colored streaks stepped into view, wielding the hammer she had used to destroy the phone. Her painted red and black lips curved into a sneer, and she narrowed her eyes, which were coated with dark red and black eye shadow.

"Hello, Pengy", said Harley Quinn, raising her hammer once more. "Miss me?"

Oswald screamed as she closed the distance between them.

…

Alfred sighed as he found Bruce once again passed out at the kitchen table.

"Morning", he announced, causing the boy to snap awake.

"Oh, Alfred", Bruce said, stifling a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Oh, I doubt you'd want to know, Master Bruce", said Alfred, steering the young master's vision away from the clock, which read 9:48 am. "How late did you stay out this time?"

"I don't even know", Bruce groaned. "I don't even remember coming back here."

Since Ra's al Ghul had destroyed Gotham's bridges, Bruce was unable to return to his mansion and he and Alfred had rented a nice townhome just outside the city. Attempts to get fresh supplies from outside of Gotham had been futile with all the new crime bosses claiming their stakes on the city. Of course, Bruce had done whatever he could to help the cause but it never seemed to be enough.

"And how goes the search?"

Bruce sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Nowhere."

Ever since Harleen had disappeared, Bruce had spent every night trying to find her; but after almost two weeks of her being gone, he was ready to give up hope that she would ever be seen again.

"It may just be time to face facts, mate", said Alfred, pouring Bruce a fresh glass of orange juice. "I mean, no one's seen her or Jeremiah in several days."

"Jeremiah", Bruce growled. "If I ever find him, I'll-"

"Easy, lad. Let's get some breakfast in ya first, eh? Then we can talk about how much you'd like to kill that sadistic clown's brother."

"I'm not hungry, Alfred."

Bruce shoved his plate away from him and stood up, trudging up the stairs to his bedroom. Alfred sighed.

"Poor girl", he thought to himself. "Who knows what Jeremiah Valeska has done to her this time?"

…

Oswald Cobblepot could not keep from trembling in fear as Harley Quinn finished tying him to his lounge chair. As Edward whined at his trapped master, Harley whirled around and smiled devilishly.

"Now, don't you worry, sweetheart", she cooed. "Pengy's gonna be just fine, if he knows how to follow instructions."

Oswald could say nothing, as there was a barrel with a string in his mouth. That string led to a slew of explosives placed around the room. His voice was muffled and his eyes narrowed as he screamed profanities at Harley, who rolled her eyes and picked at her fingernails.

"Alright, Mayor Cobblepot, here's how it works: That barrel you're holding will trigger a massive explosion in your mansion, unless of course you know how to properly maneuver them.

To emphasize her point, she casually stepped over the trip wires attached to the string and smiled down at her prisoner.

"If ya don't, well...it was nice knowing ya!"

She laughed with a squeak, and then catapulted herself up onto the bookcase. Oswald's gaze carefully traveled up to where she was squatted down.

"Ya know, I really just came here to kill you for turnin' me over to Jeremiah, but then I realized that I should be thanking you! Ya see, I was finally able to become who I was always meant to be for my puddin'. All thanks to you."

Oswald screamed as she somersaulted once more onto the floor, nearly engaging a trip wire.

"Oops!" she said, giggling. "Well, _that _would've spoiled the fun, wouldn't it?"

Harley hummed as she sauntered over to where he was tied up. She looked down at his desk, and then laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" she said gleefully. "I forgot, I destroyed your little telephone. Guess I'll have to use the one Mista J gave me."

Harley whipped a flip phone out of her left breast pocket and dialed 9-1-1. Jim Gordon answered on the second ring.

"Detective Gordon speaking."

"Hiya, Jimmy!"

"Who is this?"

"Just a concerned citizen", Harley crooned. "I just wanted to tell ya that Mayor Cobblepot is in a bit of a pickle, so if ya don't send someone down soon...KABOOM!"

Harley laughed into the phone before hanging up.

"There, that oughtta do it."

Oswald growled and carefully tried to speak. Harley put her hand up to her ear.

"What's that?" she said mockingly. "Ya think I should take your dog out of the blasting zone? Oh, well that's a great idea!"

Oswald began yelling once more as Harley skipped up the steps to retrieve Edward.

"Come here, baby", she said, scooping the dog into his arms.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Oswald tried to say, trying to keep from thrashing in his chair and dropping the barrel.

Harley hugged the dog close to her side, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Ya know you're named after Edward Nygma because that's the only Edward he can have, right?" she whispered in the dog's ear, who whined. "It's sad, really. You deserve so much better than this sniveling weasel."

Harley carefully walked down the stairs and stepped over the trip wires on the floor, carrying a long string behind her.

"So go find your new family, you don't wanna stick around for the aftermath. Go on!"

She set Edward down just outside the door and the dog trotted off. Oswald glared daggers at Harley, who just laughed as she started to pull the door to his study shut.

"Remember, Pengy, one false move!" she warned, blowing him a kiss. "Ta-ta!"

With a slam, Harley tied the other end of the string tightly around the doorknob and peered through the glass to admire her work: The barrel in Oswald's mouth was attached to a string, which ran in an elaborate pattern of trip wiring across the study, leading to where she had just tied the door shut. Harley smiled as she thought of the police rushing to the mayor's rescue and what would happen if they yanked open that door.

"One false move", she said darkly.

With that, she hoisted her hammer onto her shoulder and flounced away.

…

Jim Gordon hung up the phone, very confused by the call he had just received.

"Jim!"

Harvey Bullock came running up the stairs and stopped at his desk.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"Someone called me to warn me about the mayor being in trouble."

"Who?"

"They didn't leave a name, just said they were a concerned citizen, but…"

"What is it?"

"Harvey, I knew that voice. I think it was Harleen."

"What?!"

Harvey and Jim turned to see Bruce Wayne and Alfred standing at the foot of the stairs, having overheard everything.

"You heard from Harleen?" Bruce said, running up the stairs.

"Now, Bruce-"

"Where is she? _How _is she? Did she-"

"Bruce, listen to me a minute!" Jim said, taking ahold of his shoulders. "The girl I just spoke with sounded a lot like Harleen, but she was acting nothing like her."

"But it was her, right? I mean, she's alive, we have to find her!"

"Kid", said Bullock, sighing, "I overheard that phone call. Whoever was on the other line, it wasn't the Harleen Quinzel you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bruce."

Jim sighed and sank into his chair at his desk.

"I know what Harleen Quinzel sounds like, and that wasn't her. It was Harley Quinn."

Bruce was taken aback.

"W-well...well, we have to get her back. There's gotta be a way, right? I-I-I mean, we did it _before_."

"That was when she'd been missing for three days", said Bullock. "This time, she's been missing for almost two weeks."

"And we know what Jeremiah is capable of, especially with the Tetch virus."

"I tried to warn you, Master B.", Alfred said, putting an arm around him as comfort. "I'm afraid this time, she may be too far gone."

"No!" Bruce pulled away.

"You're wrong, all of you! She'll be normal again. She _has _to be. I'm gonna fix this."

Before anyone could say anything else, Bruce turned and ran out of the police station. Jim Gordon sighed and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Come on", he said to Bullock. "We'd better get to Penguin's."

**Sun is shining and birds are singing, so this means I have once again pulled an all-nighter. Need sleep! We'll talk again soon. **

**-Imagigirl20**


End file.
